Kisah Kasih di SMA : Orange Love
by saichan1989
Summary: On Writer's Block. Fuuma sang idola sekolah, jago basket, cakep, pinter. Tapi, doi masi jomblo! Katanya sih ga minat, tapi setelah Kamui datang kayaknya sikapnya beda deh... Fuuma x Kamui, slight Kamui x Kotori, OOC, AU. R&R! Chap 2 updated!
1. Chapter 1 : Jatuh cinta? Yang benar saja

WARNING : AU, OOCness. Shonen-ai. Bit limy…

PAIRING : Fuuma x Kamui

Rating : T

A/N : Ini fanfic bhs Indo pertama yang aq publish _ dan fanfic ini aq bikin pas jaman SMA.. Jadi suda 3 tahun ini ngendon di lepi -_-"

Bagian I :

**JATUH CINTA? YANG BENAR SAJA!**

Fuuma Monou hanyalah seorang remaja biasa berumur 17 tahun. Seperti layaknya para remaja lainnya, ia juga menjalani masa – masa SMA yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan—belajar, menjadi anggota klub basket sekaligus menjadi pemain bintang, bermain sepakbola, pergi ke rumah teman, dan juga memiliki pacar—tunggu—Pacar? Tidak, ia tidak punya. Mungkin, hanya hal itulah yang membedakannya dari sahabat – sahabat karibnya.

Ia belum pernah jatuh cinta. Sekalipun. Seumur hidupnya.

Punya pacar? Yang benar saja!

"Monou, kapan kau akan punya pacar?" tanya Satou, salah satu sahabat dekat Fuuma suatu kali, saat mereka sedang istirahat di kelas.

"Satou, pentingkah untuk memiliki pacar? Aku rasa sudah cukup menyenangkan dengan menyelesaikan semua tugas kemudian bermain basket," kata Fuuma membela diri.

Taku, sahabat Fuuma yang lain yang duduk di depannya menggelengkan kepalanya heran. "Monou, Monou…. Dengar ya…. Jaman sekarang ini, mana ada cowok yang tidak memiliki seorang gadis cantik untuk mendampinginya? Monou, cewek itu banyak gunanya. Misalnya saja saat kau kecapekan saat seusai berlatih basket, mereka akan membantumu mengerjakan PR sekolah…"

"Hei, hei! Jangan coba sarankan itu untuk bintang kelas kita!" canda Satou seraya menepuk bahu Fuuma dengan sikap bersahabat.

"Hmm… atau mungkin…. Saat kita sedih, mereka bisa menghibur kita dengan suara mereka yang lembut… lalu…" wajah Taku tiba – tiba memerah, air liur menggantung di bibirnya. Satou langsung menjitaknya, membangunkan Taku dari lamunannya. Fuuma menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah, aku tak melihat adanya hal baik yang bisa didapatkan dari memiliki pacar selain melatih imajinasi kita…." mata Fuuma melirik sinis ke arah Taku. "Lagipula menurutku, semua hal yang kau sebutkan tadi bisa kau lakukan dengan teman – temanmu atau saudaramu," lanjutnya, mengedikkan bahu.

Satou dan Taku langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke cowok bermata emas di samping mereka. "Monou… pantas saja… Pantas saja kau tidak minat dengan para gadis yang ada di sekelilingmu itu! Kau kan sudah punya Kotori!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, kau kan sudah ada cewek secantik itu di dekatmu. Apalagi hatinya sangat baik dan suka menolong. Wajar saja kau merasa tidak perlu berbaik hati meladeni cewek – cewek heboh itu!" kata Satou.

"Hah?" Fuuma bingung. "Aku hanya malas mendengar teriakan mereka yang bising. Itu saja. Tak ada hubungannya dengan Kotori!"

"Tentu saja ada!" kata Taku tiba – tiba. "Monou, aku curiga…. Jangan – jangan kau naksir Kotori!" lanjutnya penuh makna.

Wajah Fuuma langsung merah karena marah. "Yang benar saja! Kotori itu ADIKKU!"

"Yah, hubungan saudara kan tidak jadi penghalang untuk hubungan cinta," kata Satou penuh arti, membuat tangan Fuuma menjitaknya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Dengar ya, wahai para pecinta," kata Fuuma jengkel. "Aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta, pada siapa pun—apalagi pada ADIKku sendiri—" ia menekankan. "Apalagi punya pacar! Sudah, aku pergi ke kantin saja sekarang! Daripada bertukar pikiran dengan orang – orang aneh seperti kalian!" kata Fuuma seraya bangkit dari kursinya dan pergi ke luar kelas, meninggalkan kedua temannya terbengong - bengong.

"Fuuh…" kata Taku menghela napas, setelah sosok Fuuma tidak tampak lagi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau malah terlihat senang begitu sih!" ujar Satou sambil mengusap – usap kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Fuuma.

"Untung saja aku hanya bilang begitu…"

"Maksudmu?"

Taku menggaruk kepalanya. "Tadinya aku ingin mengatakan hal lain. Tapi berkat kamu aku tidak jadi mengatakannya."

"Hah? Soal Kotori-chan yang kawaii itu?"

"Yah, tadinya aku tak ingin bilang kalau Monou naksir adiknya sendiri…" kata Taku, wajahnya tampak menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Lalu, ingin bilang apa kalau begitu?" tanya Satou penasaran.

Taku tampak ragu – ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku tadi ingin bilang… 'Jangan – jangan kau homo'…."

-ooo-

Fuuma mengarahkan langkah tegapnya menuju ke kantin, dan seperti biasa, di sekeliling jalan yang dilaluinya, ia menemukan para gadis—mulai dari kelas 1 hingga kelas 3—bergerombol hanya untuk melihatnya lewat. Beberapa di antara mereka ada yang memberanikan diri menyapa (umumnya teman satu angkatan) dan mau tidak mau, Fuuma harus membalas semua itu.

Hati Fuuma sudah amat jengkel ketika ia sampai di pintu keluar sekolahnya menuju halaman. Dalam keadaan kesal, matanya dan tubuhnya tidak berkonsentrasi melihat jalan sehingga…

BRUAK.

_Oops_, batin Fuuma. _Aku baru saja menabrak seseorang hingga terjatuh!_

Cepat – cepat ia menurunkan tangannya dan membantu seseorang yang jatuh di hadapannya. Ia membantunya berdiri dan sesaat ia merasa bahwa orang yang diangkatnya itu mungkin hanya ilusi saking ringannya.

Dilihatnya sosok yang baru saja ditabraknya itu dengan mata emasnya.

Seorang anak laki – laki rupanya, memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. _Murid baru?_ pikir Fuuma, karena ia merasa belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Anak itu memiliki tubuh yang kecil dan sedikit kurus. Kulitnya putih dan sangat halus seperti perempuan. Rambutnya hitam pendek dan sedikit berantakan. Wajahnya juga sangat manis (_uhhh… manis? Kenapa aku berpikir ia manis? _batin Fuuma). Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian Fuuma adalah mata cowok itu. Warnanya ungu violet bening, seperti kristal, dibingkai dengan bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik.

Fuuma sejenak terdiam, tak mampu berkata apa – apa. Sejenak, ia merasakan sensasi aneh dalam perutnya saat ia memandang kedua bola mata itu.

"Ngg…" ia mendengar cowok itu berbicara. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf jika telah menabrakmu. Nah, jika tidak ada apa – apa lagi, bisakah aku pergi?"

Suara manis cowok itu membangunkan Fuuma dari imajinasinya dan ia segera mengangguk malu. "Ah, maaf… kau boleh pergi. Anu… aku juga minta maaf telah menabrakmu…" kata Fuuma sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Cowok manis itu menjawab uluran tangan Fuuma, membuat Fuuma kembali merasakan sensasi aneh saat tangan lembut cowok itu menyentuhnya. Ia tersenyum, "Tak apa – apa. Mungkin kau sedang tidak enak hati. Maafkan aku juga telah merepotkanmu."

"Iie… tidak apa – apa!" kata Fuuma cepat. Sejenak kemudian, suasana menjadi hening dan kikuk. Wajah kedua cowok itu tampak sedikit berwarna merah muda.

"Ngg… kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, ya. Temanku menunggu. Sampai jumpa lagi," kata cowok manis itu seraya melepas jabatannya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Fuuma yang masih terpesona.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian, barulah Fuuma tersadar kalau ia belum menanyakan namanya.

-ooo-

"Aaa! Kamui-chan! Ke mana saja kau? Aku dari tadi mencarimu! Ayo, tadi kau kan belum selesai menjelaskan?" ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang ikal dan mata biru dari pojok kelas ketika matanya menangkap sosok seorang cowok bermata violet di depan pintu kelas 2-5. Tangannya melambai –lambai manja. Di mejanya terbuka dua buah buku berisi rumus – rumus rumit fisika.

"Maaf, Kotori. Aku tadi bertabrakan dengan seseorang," kata cowok yang dipanggil Kamui itu seraya masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di meja depan Kotori. Ia kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan memberikannya pada Kotori. "Ini, ada permen. Mau?" tawarnya.

Kotori mengambil satu permen jeruk dan memakannya sambil tersenyum. "Arigatou, Kamui-chan! Aku selalu merepotkanmu, ya?" katanya dengan suara ceria. Kamui menggeleng lemah. "Iie… daijoubu. Tidak apa – apa kok. PR-nya tadi sampai mana?"

"Ah, iya! Sampai sini!" kata Kotori sambil menunjuk ke sebuah soal. Kamui mengalihkan pandangannya ke soal tersebut. Kemudian meminta Kotori untuk mengambilkannya pensil untuk menulis jawabannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, soal itu telah terjawab.

"Ahh! Terima kasih, Kamui-chan!" ujar gadis itu seraya mengambil pensil dan bukunya dari Kamui. Kamui mengangkat wajahnya, "Sudah selesai? Hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Kotori mengangguk. "Mm! Itu saja kok! Arigatou ya Kamui-chan! Kamui-chan benar – benar baik, seperti Oniichan!"

Kamui mengedikkan kepalanya dengan bingung. "Hmm? Oniichan? Kamu memangnya punya kakak?"

"Ah! Aku belum bilang pada Kamui-chan ya? Maaf, aku sering lupa kalau Kamui-chan murid baru di sini," kata Kotori, wajahnya memerah karena malu. Ia cepat – cepat melanjutkan, "Aku punya kakak laki – laki yang sangat baik! Namanya Fuuma! Ia lumayan populer lho di kalangan cewek di sini!" kata Kotori.

"Hmm, cowok populer ya? Kenapa dia bisa populer?" tanya Kamui asal. Ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu tertarik, tapi berhubung ia melihat Kotori, sahabat pertamanya di SMA ini, sangat bersemangat menceritakannya, mau tak mau ia terpaksa meladeninya.

"Oniichan itu bintang kelas! Dan tidak hanya itu! Ia juga jadi bintang di lapangan basket!"

"Oh, seorang atlet?"

Kotori mengangguk lagi. "Yup! Ia menjadi MVP saat turnamen nasional setahun yang lalu. Hebat 'kan?"

"Ya, aku percaya dia orang yang hebat—pasti ia terlihat sangat gagah dan tampan, ne?" tanya Kamui pelan, pikirannya sejenak melayang ke cowok tinggi nan atletis bermata emas yang ia tabrak tadi. _Cowok itu juga tinggi dan atletis…dan ia sangat tampan dan gagah…_ batin Kamui secara tidak sadar.

"Tentu saja!" kata Kotori bangga. "Sayangnya ia belum punya pacar sampai sekarang! Ah, kadang aku sering heran, cewek seperti apa sih yang bisa menarik perhatian Oniichan-ku itu!" Kotori mengangkat tangannya dan mengepal kesal. Wajahnya tampak marah, tapi justru terlihat imut dan lucu. Kamui tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihatnya.

"Hey, Kamui-chan! Kok tertawa sih?"

Kamui menjawab di sela – sela tawanya. "Maaf, kau lucu sih!"

Kotori mendengus kesal dan merengut. "Huh dasar Kamui! Awas ya!" ujarnya, membuat Kamui tertawa semakin keras.

"Aha… ahahaha… daripada kau kesal begitu, bagaimana kalau kau tunjukkan kakakmu itu padaku? Aku ingin melihat sekeren apa sih kakaknya Kotori!" kata Kamui sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Benar? Kau mau bertemu dengannya? Oke! Aku akan meminta Oniichan untuk menjemputku nanti ke sini! Setelah itu, biar kukenalkan kau padanya!" kata Kotori, kembali bersemangat.

-ooo-

TIIT! TIIT!

"Eh, Monou, HP-mu berbunyi tuh!" kata Taku ketika ia melihat sang bintang basket telah kembali ke kelas dengan sebungkus plastik di tangan.

"SMS?" Fuuma segera menuju ke bangkunya. Ia meletakkan bungkusan plastik berisi donat coklat dan mengeluarkan HP dari dalam tasnya. Cepat – cepat ia membukanya dan menemukan nama 'Kotori' di baris pengirimnya.

"Dari siapa, Monou?" tanya Satou.

"Dari Kotori. Ia minta dijemput di kelasnya nanti waktu pulang," kata Fuuma sambil menggeser – geser tombol scroll di HP-nya. Ia kemudian membuka menu 'Reply' dan mengetikkan 'Ok'.

"Tumben! Wah pasti ada apa – apanya tuuuhhh…" kata Taku iseng lagi, membuat Fuuma mengirimkan salah satu tatapannya yang paling tajam padanya.

"Memangnya kau bisa menjemputnya, Monou? Kau kan ada latihan basket?" tanya Satou.

"Bisa, pelatih tadi menemuiku dan mengatakan kalau latihan hari ini ditiadakan karena beliau akan pergi," jawabnya ketika layar HP-nya menampilkan kata 'SENT' kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Yaaah… berarti nanti kita tidak latihan basket dong… sebal!" kata Taku.

Fuuma tersenyum sedikit nakal, "Mungkin itu akibatnya kalau kau menjahiliku, Taku!"

"Fuuuh…. Aku menyerah! Aku tidak akan mencoba menjodohkanmu dengan siapapun lagi, Monou!" kata Taku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Fuuma.

-ooo-

Kotori melirik ke arah jam dinding di kelas dengan perasaan gelisah. _Jam setengah dua… Oniichan lama sekali…_batin Kotori. Ia berkali – kali melongok ke luar kelas, berharap ia akan menemukan sosok tinggi atletis kakaknya berlari terburu – buru ke kelasnya.

Kamui sedang duduk di meja terdepan dekat Kotori dengan tas sudah tertenteng di bahunya. Ia melihat temannya berputar – putar gelisah di hadapannya. Matanya mengikuti setiap langkah bingung gadis itu. Namun jauh di sudut hatinya, Kamui merasa gelisah juga. Sejak bertabrakan dengan cowok tadi, pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkan keberadaan cowok itu. _Siapa namanya? Dia kelas berapa?_ Pikiran itu terus memenuhi kepalanya ketika tiba – tiba Kotori berteriak.

"Oniichan!"

Kamui mengangkat kepalanya untuk mendapatkan sudut pandang yang lebih baik akan sosok kakak Kotori. Ia mengangkat wajahnya hanya untuk menemukan sosok yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya, kini berdiri di hadapannya.

_Cowok bermata emas itu…!_

-ooo-

_Cowok bermata violet itu!_

Fuuma tak percaya ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata ungu bening cowok manis itu. _Mustahil! Dia ada di kelas yang sama dengan Kotori? Ya ampun!_ ujarnya tak percaya dalam hati.

"Oniichan?" Fuuma mendengar suara adiknya. Ia segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan juga tersadar bahwa ia telah memandangi cowok itu lumayan lama sehingga membuat cowok bermata violet itu salah tingkah.

"Oniichan? Kau kenapa? Sampai bengong begitu?" tanya Kotori, ia mengibas – ibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Fuuma. Mata birunya memandang penuh selidik.

"Unn! Tidak apa – apa! Ayo kita pulang Kotori!" kata Fuuma cepat – cepat, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cowok itu. Tapi, Tuhan memang menakdirkan lain. Kotori menahannya kemudian menyentuhkan tangannya dengan tangan halus cowok mata violet itu, sekali lagi.

"Oniichan, sebelum kita pulang, aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengannya. Dia murid baru di kelasku. Dia datang jauh – jauh dari Okinawa. Namanya Kamui. Tadi aku bercerita tentang Oniichan dan katanya ia ingin tahu seperti apa Oniichan. Jadi aku meminta Oniichan menjemputku kemari untuk memperkenalkannya padamu," ujar Kotori ceria, tanpa menyadari bahwa sentuhan tangan yang ia ciptakan telah membuat wajah kedua cowok itu memerah.

"Aaah… Fuuma—Fuuma Monou…" ujar Fuuma seraya mempererat jabatannya.

"Aku Kamui… Kamui Shirou…" cowok itu membalas. _Jadi namanya Kamui? Manis sekali!_ pikir Fuuma.

Kotori tersenyum ceria. "Jadi, Kamui-chan! Ini dia Oniichan-ku! Keren 'kan?" kata Kotori sambil mengalungkan lengannya di pinggang Fuuma.

Kamui mengangguk malu. "Yaa… dia keren…" ujarnya pelan, membuat Fuuma semakin merah.

"Makanya! Sudah kubilang apa! Oniichan itu keren, tampan, pintar, baik, jago olahraga lagi! Kurang apa coba?" kata Kotori bangga. Fuuma mendorong adiknya sambil malu – malu, "Kotori… kau melebih – lebihkan…."

Kotori mendengus kesal dan mengambil tangan Fuuma yang menggenggam tangan Kamui, membuat Kamui bergumam pelan. "Tidak kok! Buktinya waktu Oniichan tadi ke sini, banyak cewek yang berteriak – teriak memanggil nama Oniichan 'kan? Mulai dari kelas tiga yang segenerasi dengan Oniichan sampai adik kelasku, semuanya berteriak – teriak!"

"Sudah, ah… tidak enak tuh sama Kamui…" kata Fuuma, matanya tak pernah lepas dari mata Kamui.

"Oh ya! Maaf, maaf Kamui-chan!" mata Kotori tak sengaja melihat jam tangan Fuuma dan ia cepat – cepat berkata, "Oniichan sudah jam segini! Pulang yuk?"

"Ah… iya…" Fuuma menjawab asal, berharap Kamui akan menahannya untuk berbicara lebih banyak lagi. Tapi ternyata tidak.

Dan tiba – tiba, ide itu terlintas begitu saja.

"Kotori? Kau tak mengajak temanmu ini pulang bersama kita?"

"He?" tanya Kotori bingung.

"Oh, maksudku… kelas kan sudah sepi, bagaimana kalau kita mengantarnya pulang? Kan kasihan kalau dia sendirian di sini? Kau tetap bisa naik sepeda selama kita berdua berjalan," kata Fuuma. _Oh… kita 'berdua'…_Entah kenapa pikiran itu membuat perutnya terasa melilit.

"Benar juga!" kata Kotori sambil menepuk kedua tangannya dengan gaya yang sangat kekanak – kanakan. "Rumah Kamui 'kan searah dengan rumah kita! Kamui! Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersama kami?"

Kamui melebarkan matanya tak percaya. _Cowok itu… mengajaknya pulang bersamanya! Ya ampun! YA AMPUN!_

"Tapi… tidak apa – apakah Kotori?" kata Kamui, mengeluarkan kata yang amat sangat berbeda dari apa yang ingin dia katakan. _Susahnya untuk menjawab 'Ya'…_

"Tentu saja! Ayo!" kata Kotori sambil mengalungkan lengannya lengan kedua cowok itu dan menyeret mereka pergi tanpa ampun.

-ooo-

Jalanan lumayan sepi ketika Fuuma, Kamui dan Kotori lewat. Taman bermain untuk anak – anak di dekat sekolah mereka juga tampak sedikit lengang. Hanya terlihat beberapa anak kecil sedang mencoba membuat istana pasir ditemani pengasuh mereka.

Kotori duduk di sadel belakang sepeda kecil yang dipakai Fuuma sehari – hari sebagai transportasi untuk mereka sekolah, sementara tangan Fuuma memegang setang sepeda sambil menuntunnya menyusuri jalan dengan berjalan kaki. Di samping mereka berdua, Kamui Shirou berjalan pelan dengan wajah tertunduk dan nyaris tertabrak tiang kalau saja tidak ditarik oleh Fuuma.

"Kamui-chan! Hampir saja! Hati – hati dong kalau berjalan!" kata Kotori.

Kamui mengangguk malu. "Maaf," balasnya singkat. Tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan kikuk. Kotori menurunkan wajahnya untuk melihat Kamui dari dekat.

"Hey, Kamui-chan, ada apa denganmu? Dari tadi aku lihat tingkahmu jadi aneh begini sejak melihat Oniichan?" katanya polos, tanpa tahu bahwa kalimat itu tepat mengenai sasaran di hati Kamui dan membuat Fuuma ikut salah tingkah.

"Uh… aku… aku… aku hanya…. Engg…"

"Hmm?" Kotori memiringkan kepalanya, memberikan ekspresi imut.

"Aku hanya… hanya… um… iri? Maksudku, kakakmu sangat keren dan hebat… dia juga tampan dan gagah… aku ingin seperti kakakmu. Yah… kira – kira seperti itu!" kata Kamui. Ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya untuk mempertegas pernyataan.

"Oh… iri? He, he, jangan begitu dong! Kamui-chan juga tampan kok! Manis lagi! Ya 'kan, Oniichan?" tanya Kotori pada Fuuma.

"Oh, ya… tentu saja…" jawab Fuuma asal. Ia merasa agak kecewa dengan pernyataan Kamui barusan. Tapi ia berusaha menutupinya dengan bersikap ramah. _Tentu saja dia berpikir begitu, bodoh. _Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. _Mana mungkin ia berpikiran 'sama' sepertiku! Ah! Sudahlah! Yang penting aku harus tetap terlihat ceria untuk menyenangkan Kotori dan Kamui. He? Kenapa aku jadi berpikir seperti ini sih?_

"Ngomong – ngomong, Kamui, kata Kotori, kau pindahan dari Okinawa, ya?" tanya Fuuma tanpa melirik sedikitpun ke Kamui.

"He? Iya. Aku pindah ke Tokyo kira – kira dua minggu sebelum masuk sekolah," jawab Kamui, tidak menyadari perubahan sikap Fuuma.

"Dengan siapa kau pindah? Sendiri?" tanya Fuuma lagi.

Kamui menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku bersama ibuku." Kotori membelalakkan matanya. "He? Dengan ibumu saja, Kamui-chan?" tanyanya, disambut anggukan dari Kamui. Kotori mengangkat tangannya untuk bertepuk tangan.

"Lalu, apa pekerjaan ibumu, Kamui?"

"Umm… beliau seorang akuntan di sebuah bank swasta. Tapi kemudian ia dipindahkan dari kantor cabang ke pusat. Jadilah aku pindah kemari," jawab Kamui. "Bagaimana dengan kalian berdua? Apa pekerjaan orangtua kalian? Kotori belum cerita apa – apa padaku tentang keluarganya."

"Ahaha, begitu ya? Pasti Kotori terlalu sibuk untuk menanyakan pelajaran Fisika sampai – sampai lupa menceritakannya," canda Fuuma. Tangan mungil Kotori langsung mendorong bahu kakaknya dengan kesal.

"Uh! Apa maksudnya itu? Aku hanya merasa aneh jika bercerita – cerita tentang keluarga dengan anak baru!"

"Tapi 'kan Kamui sudah menganggapmu sebagai teman dekatnya. Mestinya kalian bertukar cerita 'dong. Kau baru tahu 'kan kalau Kamui pindah ke sini hanya dengan ibunya?" balas Fuuma, membuat adiknya memerah karena malu.

"Tak apa – apa Kotori…" Kamui memberikan senyumnya pada gadis itu. Diam – diam Fuuma agak iri juga melihatnya. "Jadi? Apa pekerjaan mereka?"

"Ayah kami adalah seorang pendeta Shinto, sementara ibu hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa. Perlu kutambahkan bahwa rumah kami juga sebuah kuil Shinto, nama kuilnya Togakushi," jawab Fuuma menjelaskan.

"Pendeta Shinto? Wow, aku belum pernah melihatnya secara langsung! Kebetulan sekali! Ternyata keluargamu menarik sekali, Kotori!" kata Kamui seraya tersenyum lagi, diikuti tawa ceria Kotori di atas sadel sepeda.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah kecil bergaya modern dengan cat putih dan atap berwarna coklat. Kamui menunduk dan memohon diri dari mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih… sudah mengantarku pulang…" ia membungkuk dan diam – diam diliriknya Fuuma dari ekor matanya. "Aku masuk dulu. Kalian berdua, berhati – hatilah!" ia menarik tubuhnya dan berbalik. Kemudian mengambil kunci dari kantongnya dan membuka gembok pagar.

Kotori memandang Kamui hati – hati sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Kamui-chan…. Jangan – jangan kau sedang sendirian di rumah sekarang?"

Kamui mengangguk pelan, bingung. Kotori dengan cepat menepuk tangannya lagi. "Kalau begitu ikutlah bersama kami! Biar kubuatkan tamago sushi untukmu! Bagaimana?"

"He? Tidak apa – apa, kok. Aku bisa masak makanan sendiri!"

"Ayolah, Kamui-chan… ya? Ya? Ya? Kami berdua juga sedang ditinggal oleh ayah dan ibu kok karena mereka berdua sedang ada perlu ke luar kota dan pulangnya baru nanti malam. Bagaimana? Mau ya?" bujuk Kotori.

Kamui berpikir sebentar. _Kalau aku ikut ke rumah Kotori, berarti, aku bisa bersama orang itu 'kan? _Diliriknya Fuuma sebentar._ Lagipula aku juga sedang malas untuk membuat makanan sendiri. Yah, baiklah kalau begitu._

"Oke, aku ikut," jawab Kamui.

-ooo-

"Tunggu di sini ya! Biar aku siapkan makanannya!"

"Kotori, kau perlu bantuanku?" tanya Fuuma, melirik cemas ke arah dapur. Kotori kemudian muncul dengan celemek sudah terikat rapi di atas bajunya. Ia mengacungkan tangannya dan membentuk huruf 'V' dengan kedua jarinya.

"Iie! Temani Kamui-chan saja!"

"Eh? Oh, oke…" ia berbalik dan menemukan Kamui sedang menatapnya dengan kedua bola matanya yang berwarna violet. Cepat – cepat cowok itu mengalihkan pandangannya saat menyadari Fuuma balas memandangnya. _Bola mata violet itu… bola mata itulah yang membiusku dari tadi._

Fuuma mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Kamui dan tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh tangan lembut cowok itu. Kamui berjengit pelan saat merasakan tangan Fuuma yang besar menyentuhnya. Diam – diam, ia pun merasakan sensasi melilit yang sama dengan Fuuma di perutnya.

"Eh, Kamui ingin nonton TV? Biar kunyalakan TV-nya," kata Fuuma kikuk. Kamui menggeleng, "Tidak usah, lebih baik kita ngobrol – ngobrol saja, Fuuma-senpai."

"Fuuma. Panggil Fuuma saja," kata Fuuma cepat. Mata Kamui membelalak bingung. "Tidak apa – apa. Kau hanya beda setahun denganku 'kan? Tidak masalah memanggilku hanya dengan Fuuma saja."

"Sungguh? Oke, Fuuma, kalau begitu. Ung, Fuuma, sejak kapan kau bermain basket? Kata Kotori, kau adalah pemain bintang di sekolah. Pasti kau sudah main basket sejak kecil ya?" tanya Kamui.

Fuuma memegang dagunya dan berpikir, mencoba mengingat – ingat. "Um, aku pertama kali bermain basket sewaktu SD kelas 5. Ketika di SMP aku ikut klub basket—tapi waktu itu aku masih belum bisa apa – apa, sih. Aku baru benar – benar serius main saat di SMA ini," ia menjawab. Kamui mengangguk – angguk mengerti.

"Wow, berarti kau benar – benar hebat ya Fuuma. Bisa jadi MVP segala di turnamen nasional kemarin?"

"He? Kotori yang cerita ya? Anak itu memang suka pamer," kata Fuuma sambil melirik Kotori yang sedang bersenandung di dapur. Kamui tertawa, "Tidak apa – apa 'kan? Apa – apa yang bagus dan baik 'kan memang gunanya untuk diceritakan?"

Fuuma ikut tertawa, "Ha, ha, bisa ikut membantu menaikkan gengsi ya! Oh ya, hobinya Kamui apa?"

Kamui meletakkan dengan jarinya di dagu dengan ekspresi imut. "Umm, apa ya? Aku tidak punya hobi yang khusus, sih…"

"Makan? Tidur?" tebak Fuuma asal. Kamui tertawa lagi dan mengangguk. "Itu termasuk yang khusus deh!" kata Kamui dan mereka tertawa bersama. Kotori mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masakan di hadapannya ke dua cowok di ruang keluarga. Ia tersenyum simpul sebentar sebelum kembali berkutat dengan tamago sushi-nya.

-ooo-

Pukul delapan malam.

Kamui baru saja tiba di rumah ketika ia melihat kalau lampu rumahnya sudah menyala. Menyadari ibunya sudah pulang, Kamui menutup pintu pagar dan berlari masuk.

Kamui menemukan ibunya sedang memasak di dapur. Ia cepat – cepat meminta maaf karena pulang terlambat. Ibunya hanya tersenyum bijak dan justru merasa senang ketika ia mengetahui alasan putra tunggalnya itu terlambat pulang.

Setelah mandi dan menikmati makan malam, Kamui langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan mengganti bajunya dengan baju tidur berwarna ungu muda yang agak kebesaran untuk ukuran tubuhnya yang kecil. Ia mematikan lampu, kemudian naik ke atas tempat tidur dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut tebal yang sewarna dengan piyamanya.

Ia mencoba menutup matanya untuk tidur, tapi tidak bisa. Semua hal indah yang ia alami hari ini tidak bisa ia lupakan. Tentu saja, ia tak mungkin bisa melupakan sosok gagah itu dalam waktu semalam saja dari dalam pikirannya.

_Aku tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada siapapun… Jantungku berdebar, wajahku memanas… Dia memang… 'Istimewa'… Wajahnya sangat tampan, tubuhnya tinggi dan atletis, dan dia juga sangat baik. Lagipula, entah kenapa, setiap kali melihat ke bola mata emasnya itu, aku selalu merasa aneh. Bola matanya itu terasa sangat dalam, rasanya seperti jatuh ke dalam jurang perasaan yang jauh bermeter – meter…_

Kamui berbalik gelisah di dalam selimutnya.

_Mungkinkah… aku… jatuh cinta padanya?_

Ia berbalik lagi.

_Padahal dia 'kan cowok juga! Sama seperti aku!_

Kamui menarik selimut ungunya dan menutup wajahnya

_Padahal kukira aku menyukai Kotori…_

Ia kembali menurunkan selimutnya dan memandang ke langit – langit kamarnya yang tinggi. Ia menghela napas panjang dan membatin lagi.

_Jadi… Jangan – jangan alasan kenapa selama ini aku tak pernah benar – benar menyukai seorang cewek adalah… bukannya karena aku tak suka… tapi aku MEMANG tak akan pernah bisa suka…_

Ia menutup matanya dan melihat bayangan wajah Fuuma di sana. Dalam bayangannya Fuuma melayangkan senyum terbaiknya hanya untuknya dan bayangan itu membuat wajah Kamui memerah.

"Fuuma… Monou…" ia berkata sangat pelan sampai – sampai ia sendiri tak bisa mendengar suaranya. "_I love you…_"

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N : **Weww.. selse chapter 1, chapter 2 ditunggu ya…. R&R please! ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Mimpi Indah & Lapangan Basket

**A/N : **Misa Kaguya Hime-san, makasi yaa reviewnya... *terhura, eh terharu* Sebagai jawabannya, ini chapter 2. Enjoy! XD

Bagian II :

**MIMPI INDAH DAN LAPANGAN BASKET**

Pagi hari di rumah keluarga Monou memang selalu diawali dengan rutinitas yang menyenangkan. Pagi – pagi buta, Nyonya Saya Monou, ibu Fuuma dan Kotori sudah berangkat ke pasar untuk membeli bahan masakan dan kembali saat Kyougo Monou—sang ayah, sedang menyapu halaman kuil. Saat itu, matahari mulai menampakkan senyumnya di ufuk Timur. Tak lama kemudian, Fuuma terbangun oleh suara alarmnya yang berbunyi dengan lagu Cardcaptor Sakura dan kemudian mencuci mukanya sebelum pergi ke depan kamar Kotori untuk membangunkan adiknya itu. Biasanya, rutinitas membangunkan ini selalu diakhiri dengan teriakan marah Kotori dan bantal guling berwarna pink yang berserakan di depan kamarnya karena dilempar ke arah Fuuma.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit, Fuuma dan Kotori sudah memakai seragam lengkap dan siap untuk sarapan pagi. Pagi ini, di atas meja makan sudah tersedia makanan ala Barat berupa telur mata sapi, sosis asap dan roti bakar. Fuuma dan Kotori segera duduk di kursi, menemani sang ayah yang sudah terlebih dahulu menikmati sarapannya dan sekarang sedang membaca koran.

"Selamat pagi, Fuuma, Kotori," sapa Kyougo.

"Pagi, Ayah," jawab kedua kakak beradik itu serempak. Ibu mereka kemudian muncul dari dapur sambil membawa dua buah kotak bekal berwarna pink dan coklat. Kotak bekal yang coklat tampak berisi lebih banyak daripada yang pink. Saya kemudian memberikan kotak bekal coklat itu pada Fuuma

"He? Oniichan kok lebih banyak porsinya? Aku bagaimana, Ibu?" tanya Kotori. Saya tersenyum bijak dan menjawab, "Kotori sayang, kakakmu itu nanti ada latihan basket, jadi dia perlu tambahan energi. Lagipula, Kotori nanti malah gemuk lho kalau makan banyak!" Jawaban itu membuat Fuuma tertawa dan Kotori mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah, Kotori. Nanti kalau kamu mau, nanti aku bagi deh," kata Fuuma sambil mengusap rambut pirang panjang adiknya. Kotori tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus.

"Jadi kau nanti ada kegiatan klub, ya? Pulang jam berapa?" tanya Kyougo sambil menutup korannya dan mengambil sepotong sosis di piring. Sambil melahap sarapan paginya, Fuuma menjawab, "Sekitar jam lima sore, Yah."

"Berarti nanti Kotori pulang sendiri, ya?" tanya Kotori. Fuuma menggeleng, "Jangan, sama temanmu saja. Siang nanti pasti panas. Aku takut kamu nanti jatuh pingsan. Tubuhmu masih belum cukup kuat lho buat jalan – jalan sendirian."

"Oke," kata Kotori ceria. "Kalau begitu, aku nanti pulang sama Kamui-chan saja."

Entah kenapa, pernyataan Kotori barusan itu membuat hati Fuuma mencelos. Ia sudah berhasil melupakan cowok manis itu dan tidur nyenyak semalam. Tetapi Kotori kembali mengingatkannya akan keberadaan Kamui. Terlebih lagi, Kotori akan meminta cowok manis itu untuk menemaninya pulang nanti, _berdua _saja. Pikiran itu membuat hati Fuuma sangat tak nyaman.

Setelah akhirnya dua bersaudara itu selesai dengan sarapan pagi mereka, Fuuma mengambil sepedanya dari garasi dan menuntunnya ke luar kuil, diikuti Kotori di belakang.

"Oke, ayah, ibu. Kami berangkat dulu," kata Fuuma ketika Kotori sudah duduk di sadel belakang. Kyougo dan Saya melambaikan tangan mereka dan mengucapkan selamat jalan. "Hati – hati ya, sayang," kata Saya. Fuuma mengangguk dan memacu pelan sepedanya menuju ke sekolah.

-ooo-

"Hoi, hoi, selamat pagi, Monou!" sapa Taku dan Satou ketika Fuuma sampai di kelas. Mereka berdua duduk di pojok belakang kelas sambil memegang sebuah majalah olahraga keluaran terbaru. Fuuma balas menyapa dan segera duduk di bangkunya. Sambil mengeluarkan buku biologi dari dalam tasnya, Fuuma mengajak bicara kedua temannya yang tengah asyik berdiskusi.

"Hey, kalian berdua. Nanti siang ada latihan basket," katanya. Satou dan Taku tampak senang dengan berita tersebut.

"Bagus! Akhirnya bisa latihan juga! Aku sudah kangen untuk melatih three point-ku lagi!" kata Taku bersemangat.

"Yep, aku juga! Aku ingin mencoba teknik yang ada di majalah ini!" sahut Satou sambil menunjuk salah satu halaman yang ada di majalah. Fuuma tertawa dan membuka buku biologinya.

"Yah, tapi sebelum itu, lebih baik kalian buka buku biologi kalian dan belajar untuk ulangan nanti," kata Fuuma.

"Huuh, Monou, kau memang suka merusak kesenangan orang!" kata Satou sambil meletakkan majalahnya di kolong meja.

-ooo-

Kelas 2-5 tampak lengang ketika Kotori masuk ke kelas. Tetapi, Kotori sangat senang ketika ia menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk di bangkunya di dekat jendela sambil melihat ke arah luar ke gedung olahraga tempat latihan basket.

"Kamui-chan!" sapa Kotori riang, sukses membuat cowok bermata violet itu terlonjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kotori! Aku tidak dengar kapan kau masuk kelas! Jangan mengagetkan begitu dong!" kata Kamui sambil memegang dadanya. Kotori tertawa riang dan memukul bahu Kamui dengan sikap bersahabat.

"Ehehe, kaget ya. Maaf deh, Kamui-chan. Umm, Kamui-chan lihat apa di luar, kok sepertinya serius amat?" tanya Kotori sambil melirik ke arah Kamui melihat tadi dan menemukan gedung olahraga di sana. "He? Gedung olahraga? Memang Kamui-chan ingin masuk klub?"

Kamui menggeleng cepat, "Iie, hanya melamun, kok!"

"Hontou ka? Umm, aneh… Ah, ngomong – ngomong, nanti siang Kamui-chan ada acara?" tanya Kotori.

Kamui menelengkan kepalanya, bingung. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau mau tidak menemaniku pulang nanti? Oniichan ada latihan basket, jadi tidak bisa mengantarku pulang…"

Kamui membelalakkan matanya mendengarkan informasi itu, dadanya terasa berdebar mengingat cowok bermata emas itu dan pikirannya melayang mengingat mimpinya tadi malam…. _Mimpi indah_ _yang berkaitan dengan gedung olahraga tempat latihan basket itu dan Fuuma…_

"Kakakmu latihan hari ini?" tanya Kamui hati – hati.

Kotori mengangguk, "Iya, Oniichan latihan selama seminggu penuh ini untuk menghadapi pertandingan penyisihan daerah minggu depan."

"Be-benarkah? Jam berapa?"

"Ha? Memangnya kenapa? Kamui-chan ingin lihat Oniichan main basket ya?" tanya Kotori polos. "Atau Kamui-chan ingin ikut basket?"

"Oh, tidak, tidak ada apa – apa. Hanya ingin tahu…" kata Kamui sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Oh ya, aku nanti kosong kok. Biar kuantar nanti kau pulang."

Kotori tersenyum ceria, "Oke, arigatou, Kamui-chan!"

-ooo-

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat baik untuk seorang Fuuma Monou. Ia cukup berhasil dalam ulangan biologinya tadi dan latihan basket yang sudah dinanti – nantinya sejak kemarin akan diadakan lagi hari ini. Ia benar – benar tidak sabar untuk memegang bola oranye itu lagi dan melemparkannya ke dalam ring.

Soal Kamui? Hmm… sejujurnya ia masih memikirkan cowok itu. Ia terus kepikiran mengenai rencana Kotori untuk mengajak pulang Kamui bersamanya. Apakah adiknya itu benar – benar akan meminta cowok manis itu untuk mengantarnya pulang?

_Ugh, setiap kali memikirkan kemungkinan itu, aku jadi tidak tenang_, pikir Fuuma. _Entah kenapa, aku merasa tidak senang kalau melihat Kotori bersama cowok violet itu. Rasanya, ada sesuatu dalam diriku yang ingin melihat mereka berpisah._

Fuuma menjitak kepalanya sendiri. _Kau kakak yang jahat, Fuuma! _sisi baik dalam dirinya berteriak. _Apa – apaan itu? Padahal tadi kau sendiri yang menyuruh Kotori untuk jangan pulang sendiri! Sekarang saat Kotori bisa menemukan orang yang tepat untuk menemaninya, kau malah ingin memisahkan mereka!_

_Tentu saja, aku tak ingin Kotori pulang sendiri! Hanya saja, aku tak ingin kalau Kamui yang menemaninya… _batin Fuuma. _Siapapun boleh menemaninya, asal bukan Kamui…_

_Kenapa? _tanya sisi baiknya itu.

_Kenapa? Aku tidak tahu… aku tak tahu kenapa aku tidak suka melihat mereka bersama… Hanya dengan Kamui saja aku tidak ingin Kotori bersamanya…_Fuuma menutup matanya. Wajah Kamui terbayang jelas di benaknya. _Hanya Kamui SEORANG saja…_

_Oi, tak mungkin… Fuuma Monou… Jangan – jangan kau jatuh cinta padanya?_

_Apa? Mana mungkin? Dia itu cowok! Jangan cepat – cepat mengartikan perhatianku seperti itu! Lagipula aku sudah bersumpah tak akan jatuh cinta pada siapapun!_

_Tapi… Perasaan yang begitu kuat dan emosional sampai – sampai mengalahkan perhatian dan kebutuhan adikmu akan teman… Kau jelas jatuh cinta, Fuuma…Pada cowok bernama Kamui Shirou itu…_

_BOHONG!_

"MANA MUNGKIN!" teriak Fuuma.

"Monou, kau kenapa? Kok teriak – teriak sendiri begitu?" tanya Taku sambil menepuk bahu Fuuma.

Fuuma menoleh ke arah Taku dan langsung salah tingkah. "Uhh… maaf, kurasa tadi aku melamun…"

"Hmmh, dasar aneh. Tidak biasanya kau begitu, Monou," kata Satou sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagu.

Ketika itu, Fuuma, Taku dan Satou sedang dalam perjalanan menuju gedung olahraga untuk berlatih basket. Di bahu mereka sudah tertenteng tas berisi seragam klub basket sekolah mereka dan juga alat – alat yang diperlukan sehabis olahraga nanti seperti handuk dan dua botol penuh air minum.

Fuuma menggaruk kepalanya kikuk. Ia begitu asyik memikirkan Kamui sampai ia tak sadar bahwa ia sudah hampir sampai di tempat tujuannya itu, dan juga merasa sangat bodoh karena sudah berteriak – teriak sendiri di depan kedua temannya di tengah - tengah lapangan sepakbola yang berada dekat gedung olahraga tersebut.

"Monou," kata Satou penuh selidik. "Jangan – jangan kau sudah ketemu ya dengan calon sweetheart-mu?"

Wajah Fuuma langsung panas dengan komentar tepat sasaran itu. "Ma-mana mungkin! Kau tahu aku tak tertarik dengan urusan percintaan begitu!"

"Yah, kau sih bisa bilang begitu pada awalnya. Tetapi yang namanya manusia itu tak bisa mengabaikan nalurinya yang berkaitan dengan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang!" sahut Taku. "Sekalipun itu manusia jenius dan berbakat sepertimu, Monou!"

"Ya, ya, terserah deh!" kata Fuuma, cepat – cepat berbalik dan berlari menuju gedung olahraga, berusaha menghindari pembicaraan tolol yang—sebenarnya—mencerminkan apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang ini.

-ooo-

Gedung olahraga sekolah Fuuma termasuk gedung berbentuk persegi panjang yang cukup besar. Bentuk atapnya melengkung. Tingginya dua lantai dengan cat berwarna putih. Gedung itu memiliki empat pintu masuk dengan masing – masing dua pintu di kedua sisi panjangnya, juga delapan buah jendela di masing – masing sisi atas. Di dalamnya, terdapat satu lapangan basket, dua lapangan bulu tangkis dan satu buah ruang tertutup yang berisi kolam renang.

Latihan basket hari ini diawali dengan latihan peregangan dan pelenturan, diikuti lari keliling lapangan dua puluh kali, squat thrust dan shuttle run lima puluh kali, kemudian push up, back up dan sit up yang masing masing dilakukan seratus kali. Setelah itu, setiap anggota klub berpasangan – pasangan dan melakukan latihan passing atas dan bawah.

Fuuma berpasangan dengan Taku, sementara Satou berpasangan dengan seorang anak kelas dua. Fuuma menunjukkan kepiawaiannya dalam hal passing sampai – sampai Taku harus selalu berusaha menyesuaikan _pace _Fuuma yang selalu berganti – ganti.

"Sial, Monou! Kau membuat bola basket itu tampak ringan!" kata Satou sambil setengah mengejek Taku yang kewalahan menerima passing. "Si shooting guard kita sampai kewalahan tuh."

"Ha ha, masa' sih? Biasa saja. Aku sedang bersemangat hari ini!" kata Fuuma. "Sudah sejak kemarin aku menantikan latihan ini," lanjutnya sambil melempar bola di atas kepalanya.

"Sama dong," kata Taku sambil menangkap bola passing dari Fuuma itu dan melemparnya balik. "Basket memang menarik. Rasa – rasanya cuma ini kegiatan yang 'waras' di sekolah ini."

"Yah, kau bilang begitu soalnya kau tidak menikmati kegiatan belajar kita di sekolah sih," kata Fuuma. Kedua temannya itu langsung menjulurkan lidah, "Yaa, terang saja. Kau 'kan bintang kelas kita, Monou!" kata mereka diikuti tawa Fuuma.

PRIIITT! Terdengar suara peluit dari pelatih mereka. Semua lemparan bola langsung berhenti. Pelatih kemudian menyuruh mereka untuk latihan shooting dan lay up di masing – masing sisi lapangan. Taku tersenyum karena latihan ini memang latihan yang ditunggunya hari ini.

"Oke! Akan kutunjukkan seberapa hebat aku dalam three points!"

"Yah, semoga saja bolanya tidak nyasar ke bangku penonton seperti pertandingan terakhir lalu," kata Satou.

-ooo-

Jam dua lebih sepuluh.

Kotori dan Kamui sudah berada di depan rumah kuil Togakushi milik keluarga Monou. Kotori membungkuk dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Kamui.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kamui-chan. Kau sudah mengantarku pulang dengan selamat! Arigatou!" kata Kotori tersenyum.

"Sama – sama. Aku juga sekalian pulang, kok. Nah sekarang hati – hati ya, Kotori. Jangan sampai kau jatuh pingsan lagi seperti di jalan tadi. Aku khawatir sekali waktu melihatmu tiba – tiba jatuh begitu saja di tengah jalan," kata Kamui, menepuk kepala Kotori dengan sayang.

Wajah Kotori memerah seketika karena wajah Kamui saat itu sangat dekat dengannya, Kotori bahkan dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kamui. Tanpa sadar Kotori menutup matanya, kemudian secara perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Kamui. Kamui kontan terkejut tetapi ia langsung memegang bahu Kotori dan mendorongnya secara refleks.

"Ka… mui-chan?" tanya Kotori bingung. "Kenapa?"

"A-aku…" jawab Kamui panik. "Maaf. Aku belum terbiasa…"

Kotori menundukkan kepalanya dan menggeleng sedih. "Tak apa – apa. Aku yang salah karena tiba – tiba berusaha mencium Kamui-chan."

Suasana tiba – tiba menjadi sangat tidak nyaman. Baik Kamui maupun Kotori sama – sama salah tingkah dengan kejadian barusan. Akhirnya, setelah beberapa saat, Kotori berbalik dan berjalan menuju rumah utama yang berada sekitar sepuluh meter dari gerbang kuil.

"Hari ini, sampai di sini saja. Sampai jumpa besok, Kamui-chan!" Kotori membungkuk dan tersenyum sebelum berlari masuk ke rumah.

Kamui memandang gadis berambut pirang itu dari jauh dengan sedih. Ia sadar ia baru saja menyakiti hati sahabatnya itu. Tetapi, kejadian itu begitu tiba – tiba dan mengagetkan. Lagipula, ada sesuatu dalam diri Kamui yang menolak untuk menerima ciuman dari Kotori itu.

Dan Kamui tahu, bagian itu adalah hatinya yang memikirkan Fuuma.

Memikirkan cowok itu, Kamui teringat dengan pembicaraannya dengan Kotori selama perjalanan pulang tadi. Menurut Kotori, hari ini Fuuma akan latihan basket di sekolah hingga pukul lima sore di gedung olahraga itu. Sejenak Kamui ingat mimpinya tadi malam dan tanpa sadar, Kamui menyentuh bibirnya dan wajahnya memerah.

"Fuuma…"

Akhirnya setelah membulatkan tekad, Kamui berbalik dan berlari kembali menuju sekolah. Tujuan utamanya? Tentu saja gedung olahraga sekolah.

-ooo-

Anggota klub basket sedang berlatih shooting ketika Kamui sampai di gedung olahraga. Dengan diam – diam Kamui menyelinap ke bangku penonton di lantai dua dan melihat ke arah lapangan basket di bawah, mencari – cari Fuuma di antara anggota klub basket yang berseragam merah tua.

Akhirnya setelah mencari – cari dengan sangat berhati – hati, mata violet Kamui menemukan cowok itu sedang berlatih sendirian di salah satu sisi lapangan. Jantung Kamui menjadi berdebar sangat kencang melihat sosok Fuuma yang tampak sangat gagah saat melempar bola ke dalam ring, dan hebatnya, setiap lemparan bolanya itu selalu tepat masuk.

_Dia sungguh tampan… dan benar – benar keren… Baik pula… _batin Kamui secara tak sadar. _Tapi sayang… Dia kakak dari Kotori, sahabatku sendiri…_hati Kamui serasa mencelos mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi antara dirinya dan adik cowok yang disukainya itu.

_Mengingat hal itu hanya membuatku terus – menerus merasa bersalah. Lebih baik sekarang aku nikmati saja pemandangan ini, daripada memikirkan masalah yang tak kunjung ketemu solusinya…_

Dengan pikiran seperti itu, Kamui duduk di pokok bangku penonton yang tidak terlihat dari lapangan dan menikmati pemandangan sisa latihan basket hari itu.

-ooo-

Tepat pukul lima sore, setelah pertandingan percobaan antara tim gabungan kelas 1 dan kelas 2 melawan kelas 3, latihan basket akhirnya selesai. Sebagian anggota klub basket menuju ke kamar mandi untuk sekadar membasahi tubuh mereka dengan air dingin atau mencuci kaki mereka sebelum membereskan barang – barang. Sementara beberapa ada yang hanya menghanduki tubuh mereka yang penuh keringat, berganti pakaian lalu pulang.

Fuuma termasuk di antara mereka yang pergi ke kamar mandi dulu baru membereskan barang – barangnya. Selain itu, ia juga selesai paling terakhir karena ia diberi instruksi dulu oleh pelatih untuk berlatih lay up dan three points lebih banyak lagi.

Ketika Fuuma selesai membereskan barang – barangnya, seluruh anggota klub basket, termasuk Taku, Satou dan Pak Pelatih telah pergi meninggalkan gedung olahraga. Sambil menghela napas panjang karena kesal telah ditinggal, Fuuma mengangkat tasnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar gedung ketika ia mendengar suara gedebuk aneh dari salah satu bangku tempat duduk penonton.

Fuuma secara refleks berteriak, "Hey, tunjukkan dirimu, penyusup!" dan ia kemudian terkejut bukan kepalang ketika si 'penyusup' itu menampakkan diri.

"Ka-Kamui? Ngapain kau di sini?" tanya Fuuma kaget sekaligus salah tingkah.

-ooo-

Kamui lebih kaget lagi karena Fuuma berhasil menemukannya. Ia tahu semestinya ia tadi tidak terburu – buru menuruni tangga karena takut terkunci di dalam gedung olahraga sampai terjatuh. Tetapi apa boleh buat, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Fuuma telah mengetahui kalau ia berada di sini di mana semestinya ia sudah pulang dari tadi bersama adik Fuuma.

"Maaf…" kata Kamui dari atas bangku penonton. "Maaf karena aku sudah menyelinap ke sini."

Fuuma menghela napas pendek tetapi ia tampak senang. Ia kemudian melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum padanya. "Ya sudah, ayo turun Kamui! Kuantar kau pulang!"

Dada Kamui berdesir hangat mendengar namanya disebut. Ia cepat – cepat menuruni tangga dari bangku penonton menuju lapangan basket tempat Fuuma berada. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika menemukan Fuuma sudah berpindah tempat dan berada tepat di dekat tangga sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Fuuma…" kata Kamui sambil menerima uluran tangan Fuuma. "Maaf, aku sungguh – sungguh minta maaf karena telah menyelinap masuk ke sini. Padahal semestinya selain anggota klub tidak boleh masuk ke sini ya…"

Fuuma tertawa dan menepuk kepala Kamui, "Tak apa – apa. Kalau misalnya tadi kau ditemukan anak lain selain aku, paling – paling kau hanya akan dianggap sebagai calon anak basket. Oh, tapi jangan – jangan kau menyelinap masuk ke sini karena memang ingin masuk klub ya?"

Wajah Kamui memerah. "Eng, tidak… Aku hanya ingin melihat – lihat…"

"Kau ingin lihat – lihat gedung olahraga ini? Apakah di sekolahmu di Okinawa dulu tidak ada gedung olahraga?" tanya Fuuma, wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Kamui, membuat jantung Kamui berdebar lebih kencang.

"Tidak… ada…" jawab Kamui terbata – bata.

Fuuma mengangkat wajahnya dan meletakkan tangannya di dagu. "Oh begitu. Ya sudah, mumpung aku ada di sini, bagaimana kalau kuajak kau berkeliling melihat – lihat gedung ini? Tenang saja, gedung olahraga ini tidak akan dikunci kok. Soalnya hari ini aku yang pegang kuncinya," kata Fuuma sambil mengedipkan matanya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Kamui yang dipegangnya (membuat Kamui salah tingkah) dan menariknya untuk berjalan – jalan di gedung olahraga itu.

-ooo-

"Di sebelah sana ada ruang yang berisi kolam renang. Biasanya kolam itu hanya dipakai pada akhir minggu saat ekskul renang…"

Fuuma dan Kamui berjalan mengitari gedung olahraga raksasa itu dengan santai. Walau matahari sudah mulai terbenam, Fuuma masih tetap bersemangat menjelaskan panjang lebar mengenai gedung itu. Meski begitu, tangannya tak pernah melepaskan tangan Kamui. Ia terus menggenggam erat tangan yang halus seperti perempuan itu.

Kamui sendiri nyaris tak memperhatikan penjelasan Fuuma. Ia hanya menikmati kesempatan untuk berdua saja dengan cowok yang dicintainya itu. Matanya tak henti – hentinya melihat ke arah cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tangannya yang digenggam Fuuma sampai gemetar saking senangnya.

"…Jadi, biasanya diadakan giliran untuk memegang kunci gedung ini di antara anak klub basket. …Kamui? Kau mendengarkanku?" tanya Fuuma, membuat Kamui langsung kikuk karena sadar ia telah memandang Fuuma dengan tatapan yang nyaris – nyaris kosong.

"Iya, aku mendengarkan!" jawab Kamui cepat. "Maaf!"

"Kamu aneh deh. Dari tadi minta maaf terus… Tapi lucu juga. Wajahmu jadi merah semua begitu…" kata Fuuma sambil tersenyum nakal. Kamui jelas gelagepan dengan pernyataan itu. Ia pura – pura merajuk dan memukul – mukul punggung bahu Fuuma.

"Sudah – sudah! Ayo! Sekarang temani aku menyalakan lampu di gedung ini. Tempatnya ada di atas sana," kata Fuuma, menunjuk sebuah ruang kecil di dekat bangku penonton di lantai dua. "Di sana biasanya juga tempat untuk komentator dalam pertandingan."

"Oh, oke…" kata Kamui. Kali ini ia yang menggenggam tangan Fuuma duluan. Jantung Fuuma berdetak keras merasakan sentuhan lembut cowok itu di tangannya dan diam – diam, ia menyembunyikan dari Kamui kalau wajahnya juga berubah semerah tomat.

Setelah menaiki tangga, kedua cowok itu sampai di sebuah ruang kecil dan gelap berbentuk persegi dengan jendela yang menghadap ke arah lapangan. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa panel, dua buah headphone dan dua buah mike yang digunakan oleh komentator dalam pertandingan. Selain itu terdapat satu buah kotak yang dipaku di dinding yang di dalamnya terdapat tombol untuk lampu di lapangan.

Fuuma mendekati panel lampu itu dan menekan semua tombol yang ada di situ. Satu persatu lampu di dalam gedung itu menyala. Ruang – ruang yang tadinya gelap itu mulai terang dan membuat suasana dalam gedung itu terasa lebih hidup.

"Bagus 'kan?" tanya Fuuma sambil menekan tombol yang terakhir. "Aku paling suka melihat gedung ini waktu malam." Kamui mengangguk dan tersenyum. _Aku suka gedung ini kapan saja, asal ada kamu…_batin Kamui. Ia melirik ke arah Fuuma dan menemukan Fuuma menekan tombol terakhir berkali – kali.

"Duh, kenapa tidak mau menyala ya…"

"Ada apa, Fuuma?" tanya Kamui sambil mendekat.

"Ini," kata Fuuma dengan nada kesal. "Lampunya tidak mau menyala… Rusak mungkin. Ruang ini memang jarang dipakai akhir – akhir ini."

Kamui mendekat ke panel lampu dan meneliti jaringan yang menyambungkan panel itu dengan lampu di ruangan itu. "Sepertinya ada kabel yang putus di atas sana. Mungkin digigit tikus. Coba aku lihat…" Kamui berjalan menuju tempat kabel yang putus itu ketika tak sengaja kakinya tersangkut salah satu kabel headphone yang melintang di bawah dan nyaris jatuh terjerembab…

…Kalau saja tidak ada Fuuma yang bereaksi cepat dan menahan jatuhnya Kamui dengan tubuhnya yang besar.

"Kau tak apa – apa, Kamui?" tanya Fuuma, nada suaranya terdengar agak panik.

"Aku tidak apa – apa…" kata Kamui, agak oleng gara – gara disorientasi dalam kegelapan. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan sangat kaget menemukan dirinya berada dalam pelukan Fuuma. Kedua lengan Fuuma yang besar dan kuat melingkar di pinggang kecilnya dan merapatkan tubuh Kamui ke tubuhnya, menahan jatuhnya, sementara kepala Kamui bersandar di dada Fuuma yang lebar dan bidang. Wajah mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain. Kamui kini dapat melihat lebih dekat mata emas yang membiusnya sejak kemarin.

Tubuh Kamui langsung terasa lemas dan tak berdaya. Jantungnya berdebar sangat keras sampai – sampai terasa menyakitkan. Dadanya berdesir hangat dan wajahnya panas. Tangannya yang berada di bahu Fuuma meremas baju cowok itu dengan erat.

_Ya Tuhan… Jangan – jangan mimpiku jadi kenyataan…_

Setelah beberapa saat tak ada pergerakan, pelan – pelan, Fuuma menurunkan kepalanya sedikit dan menutup matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti wajah mereka semakin dekat dan semakin dekat… begitu dekat sampai akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu…

Kamui terkesiap.

_Mimpiku… benar – benar menjadi nyata…_

-ooo-

Fuuma sudah tak mampu menahan dirinya lagi. Saat itu juga ketika ia sepenuhnya bisa merasakan tubuh cowok bermata violet itu dalam pelukannya, ia sudah nyaris kehilangan kontrol atas akal sehatnya.

_Tubuhnya begitu kecil seperti perempuan, rapuh dan mudah hancur… Wajahnya benar – benar terlihat manis di bawah temaram gelapnya ruang itu… Dan mata violetnya itu… seperti menembus ke dalam kalbuku yang paling dalam…_

Tiba – tiba Fuuma merasakan gejolak kuat dari dalam perutnya. Dadanya berdesir panas dan tubuhnya terasa bergetar dengan hasrat yang bergejolak tiba – tiba. Fuuma berusaha menahannya, tetapi gejolak perasaan itu begitu kuat dan menguasainya. Fuuma bingung. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada siapapun sebelumnya.

_Benarkah… benarkah aku jatuh cinta pada Kamui?_

Tak kuasa menahan perasaannya lagi, Fuuma dengan perlahan tapi pasti mendekatkan wajahnya ke cowok yang tubuhnya lebih kecil darinya itu. Fuuma nyaris berharap Kamui akan mendorongnya menjauh, namun Kamui bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Mungkinkah ini kepastian bahwa Kamui menerimanya?

Dengan itu, bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu.

_Sungguh lembut… bibirnya mungil dan terasa sangat lembut… Inikah… Inikah rasanya berciuman itu? Selama ini aku selalu heran kenapa Taku dan Satou begitu menggembar – gemborkan nikmatnya ciuman dengan orang yang disukai… Dan bahkan mengejek – ejek mereka. Tetapi sekarang… aku malah…aku malah…_

Fuuma menekankan bibirnya lebih rapat ke bibir Kamui, seperti hendak mencuri napasnya. Kamui yang tadinya diam tak bergerak mulai balas mencium dengan energi yang sama yang diberikan Fuuma.

Sambil tetap menekankan bibirnya satu sama lain, Fuuma mulai mendorong tubuh Kamui ke bawah sampai akhirnya tubuh Kamui menempel di tanah. Tubuhnya tiba – tiba terasa panas membara, dibakar api cintanya pada Kamui.

_Akhirnya… aku menemukanmu…Aku menemukanmu… Cinta sejatiku…_

-ooo-

Kamui tak menolak ketika Fuuma mendorongnya pelan ke lantai. Ciuman mereka memang semakin lama semakin penuh emosi dan gejolak. Meski begitu, Fuuma tampak agak bingung dan kikuk, seperti tak yakin dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kamui melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling leher Fuuma dan menjilat bibir Fuuma. Fuuma terlihat agak terkejut tapi ia membuka sedikit mulutnya.

Dengan cepat Kamui menjilat bagian dalam mulut Fuuma dengan bersemangat seperti seorang ahli. Fuuma awalnya agak bingung dan hanya diam saat Kamui menjilat dan sedikit mengigiti lidah Fuuma. Tetapi, setelah beberapa saat, dikontrol oleh nafsunya, Fuuma balas menciumnya dan tak lama kemudian, mereka sudah berada dalam ciuman yang panas.

Setelah sekian lama, Fuuma menarik dirinya dan melepaskan bibir Kamui untuk bernapas. Napasnya terengah – engah dan wajahnya tampak berkeringat. Tetapi energi yang terlihat di matanya seperti api yang berkobar.

"Kamui…"

"Fuuma…"

Fuuma kembali salah tingkah dan lalu mengangkat tubuhnya dan melonggarkan kerah bajunya.

"Maaf… kau… kau pasti marah karena aku…" Fuuma tak mampu melanjutkan, wajahnya berubah merah seperti tomat segar. Suaranya begitu pelan dan terdengar seperti air yang berdeguk. "Kau pasti menganggapku aneh…"

Kamui bangun dari posisinya dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa – apa…"

Suasana di antara mereka kemudian menjadi kaku dan kikuk untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya suara Kamui muncul memecah keheningan. "Fuuma, kenapa kau melakukan itu? Maksudku… kenapa kau menciumku?"

Fuuma menundukkan kepalanya dan meletakkan tangannya di atas pangkuannya. "Maaf… sebelumnya aku… sungguh – sungguh minta maaf…"

"Tidak apa – apa… Katakan saja…" kata Kamui, suaranya tampak lebih tenang daripada saat ketika mereka bertemu tadi.

Fuuma memandang cowok manis di hadapannya itu dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. _Haruskah aku mengatakannya? Bagaimana kalau nanti ia malah merasa jijik dan menjauhi aku dan Kotori? Oh tidak… Kotori! Ya Tuhan Fuuma! Kau baru saja mencium cowok yang disukai adikmu!_

"Ya Tuhan… maafkan aku, Kotori…" kata Fuuma, terlihat sangat menyesal. "Kamui… Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan hal itu. Maaf…"

Seketika Kamui merasa ada timah panas yang meleleh dalam dadanya. Ia merasa sangat sedih dan tak karuan, dan kemudian, secara perlahan, air matanya mulai menetes. Fuuma kaget dengan reaksi Kamui dan cepat – cepat menghapus air matanya.

"Kamui…?"

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" teriak Kamui tiba – tiba sambil menyentakkan tangan Fuuma, suaranya bergema dalam ruangan sempit itu. "Percuma saja aku melakukan semua ini. Ternyata kau memang hanya menganggapku sebagai teman adikmu. Tak lebih dari itu!"

"Apa maksudmu, Kamui?" tanya Fuuma, benar – benar bingung dengan reaksi Kamui.

"'Apa maksudmu, apa maksudmu'… Jangan berpura – pura baik Fuuma! Kau benar – benar jahat. Kamu mempermainkan perasaanku!" air mata Kamui sudah tak terbendung lagi.

Fuuma mengusap air mata Kamui dengan sabar. Dengan hati – hati ia bertanya, "Mempermainkan perasaanmu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dasar bodoh!" teriak Kamui lagi. "Bukankah kau baru saja MENCIUMku? Kuberitahu ya, kau tak bisa sembarangan mencium orang di bibir seperti itu! Atau kau memang terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti arti ciuman sebenarnya? Apa kau terlalu terpesona dengan perhatian semua orang dan ketenaran sehingga kau merendahkan arti sebuah ciuman?"

"Kamui, aku tidak…"

"Sudah cukup! Sudah cukup! Akulah yang memang cukup bodoh karena mengira kau menciumku karena kau menyukaiku! …. Padahal… Padahal kukira mimpiku akhirnya jadi kenyataan… Aku memang bodoh…" Kamui menekapkan kedua telapak tangannya ke muka, menutup tangisan air matanya.

Fuuma merasa amat bersalah karena membuat Kamui yang sebenarnya sangat ia cintai itu menangis. Ia sangat bingung dengan reaksi Kamui itu, bingung dengan semua perkataannya. Apakah itu berarti Kamui juga mencintainya? Ia ingin memastikan itu semua… Ia ingin memeluk Kamui… Tapi tangannya gemetar. Bahkan melihat pada Kamui pun, Fuuma tak sanggup lagi.

Suasana di antara mereka menjadi senyap dan dingin. Baik Fuuma maupun Kamui tidak berkata apapun lagi, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing – masing. Fuuma, yang merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti hati Kamui yang disayanginya… Kamui, yang merasa telah ditipu dan merasa sakit hati pada Fuuma…

"Sudah malam…" kata Kamui akhirnya, bangkit dan membersihkan bajunya yang sedikit terkena debu. Fuuma menatap cowok itu mengusap air matanya, lalu mulai berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh kepadanya sedikitpun.

"Kamui…" kata Fuuma dengan suara lemah.

Kamui berhenti tepat di depan pintu, menoleh sebentar pada Fuuma dan berkata, "Selamat tinggal…"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N : **chap 2 done! XD gimana? Gimana? Sudah cukup hot-kah? *dijitak Kamui* Yak pembaca, author memohon reviewnya yaa~ *munak banget saya* huhu…


End file.
